


Caught White Handed

by Rococo_Volumina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassing, Gay, Iwaizumi is Bi, M/M, Oikawa is Gay, Smut, caught masturbating, iwaoi - Freeform, repressed homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo_Volumina/pseuds/Rococo_Volumina
Summary: Oikawa is late for movie night, what ever will Iwaizumi do alone in Oikawa’s house?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	Caught White Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this, I wanted to make this a one shot but i’m kinda stumped on what to do next, so hopefully enjoy this while I figure it out. :) There absolutely will be a part 2 to this I really want to write a second chapter with some spice so come back soon to read it! :)

Oikawa Tooru was infamous for being late. It wasn’t always his fault, usually he was caught in a storm of fan girls showering him with love and handmade gifts, and who was Oikawa to say no to that? Which is what Iwaizumi would’ve guessed happened, if Oikawa wasn’t over half an hour late. Tooru knew when he was going to be tied up for more than 15 minutes and would make sure to send a text explaining and somewhat bragging about his situation. Which did not happen today. Oikawa had even invited Iwaizumi, over begging for a movie night. And now here was Iwaizumi sitting in Oikawa’s empty house when he finally got his reply.

Shittykawa: Sorry Iwachan! I forgot I promised a fan I'd go to a movie with her :(

Iwachan: What the hell? How’d you forget a date? 

Shittykawa: Please don’t be mad Iwa ╥﹏╥ it won't be more than 2 hours and then we’ll have the night to ourselves

Iwachan: What am I supposed to do until then?

Shittykawa: Just stay at my house there’s no one there anyways

Before Iwaizumi could reply

Shittykawa: Thanks Iwa! I owe you one ;)

Hajime let out a sigh. As much as he put on a tough outer shell he was never able to say no to his best friend. He clicked his tongue looking around Oikawa’s room, bored out of his mind. I wonder what Oikawa has in his room Iwaizumi thinks. No that’s an invasion of his privacy!..... But… he did say he owed me one. It wasn’t hard for Iwaizumi to convince himself to look through the room, he would never admit he was gay, he simply chalked it up to Oikawa being irresistible. I mean every woman in the world would find him attractive, it’s probably just that he’s so attractive. Iwaizumi's brain is only seeing him as attractive and not male or female. Yeah that's what it is. So Iwaizumi gets up off the bed and starts his quest. Unsure of where to start he walks over to Oikawa’s desk. He starts opening drawers, everything is so organized, but nothing very interesting. He moves onto the closet, again nothing but clothes and bins of old volleyball magazines and knee pads etc. The more Iwaizumi looks the more scandalous places he thinks of. The bedside table. 

Oikawa kept nothing but a lamp, tissues, an alarm clock and unopened fan mail on his bedside table. Except Iwaizumi had never looked in the drawers. The top drawer contained more fan mail and a small box. Inside the box there were three photos, one of him and Oikawa as kids, one of them in middle school and one of them in highschool. The box also contained a little plastic box with a dead grasshopper in it, Hajime had given Oikawa the dead bug when they were little and Oikawa cried his eyes out. Iwaizumi always assumed Oikawa threw it out. He blushed thinking about the last time he saw Oikawa cry only a few weeks ago, puffy lips, red glossy eyes and a pout. Even though his feelings were less than innocent his friends were purely nostalgic.

He put the box back and moved to the second drawer, an underwear drawer? It’s quite odd for Oikawa to keep his underwear here while his socks were in his closet. Maybe he ran out of space? Iwaizumi thought. He also noticed almost all the underwear was pushed to one side. It wasn’t neat or folded like everything else in the room, it was messy and covered the bottom of the drawer. Why is it pushed to one side? Iwaizumi’s curiosity got the better of his as he plunged his hands into Oikawa's sea of underwear. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. As he neared the bottom of the pile he felt something cold and glossy, he pushed all the underwear aside. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and his face got hot, in front of him laid unscented hand lotion and a stack of magazines. Oh my god what is this? He opened the porn mag and stiffened at the contents. Gay porn. Gay? Why would Oikawa have this? Maybe just for experimenting. Iwaizumi was trying to rationalize his situation, he really was. So he flipped through more trying to find a single girl, hell a single pair of tits. Nothing, everything was of men. Hajime had no time to really be in shock of his revelation. He was busy wondering if he himself was gay. He had been pushing the subject out of his mind since he hit puberty, but now here he was, surrounded by Oikawa’s scent, staring at a man with big arms grasping his cock and holding a pair of briefs. Briefs?...... Oikawa’s underwear. They were plain, grey and had less material than expected. They look a lot like modest womens underwear, yeah that’s why Iwazumi couldn’t let go of them, not because they were Oikawas but because they looked like girls underwear. (They really didn’t.)

That’s why he was lifting them to his face and smelling them, that’s exactly why his dick was rock solid. God he couldn’t let anyone see him like this, it would be way too noticeable in his gray sweatpants, and it didn’t feel like it was going down soon. He glanced at the clock, he still had an hour and a half until Oikawa would finish the movie, he could take care of his painful hard on and have plenty of time to spare, and this path seemed much less embarrassing than having to make up a lie if Tooru decided to question him about it. So without much thought he made himself comfortable on the bed, pulled his dick out, and grabbed a magazine, he made use of the lotion left in the drawer, lathering it over his cock, moaning at the cold sensation. He flipped through the magazine, groaning everytime a certain pornstar came up, a slim man with nice lean shape with short brown hair and a rather pretty face. A man who looked like Oikawa.

Hajime looked over to see Oikawa’s underwear still sitting on the edge of the bed. Fuck fine. He grabbed the underwear and pulled it close to his face. Iwaizumi needed to speed this up, only an hour until the movie finished. He pumped his thick cock faster, breathing heavy. He started to imagine Oikawa, what he looked like in this underwear… other types of underwear too. Hajime imagined himself kissing Oikawa, making the other man moan as he sucked on his neck, he imagined Oikawa going for his cock, rubbing it with his big soft hands. Or maybe even sitting Oikawa on his lap and having him grind against Iwaizumi, crying out that stupid nickname “Iwachan!” “Iwachan it’s feels so good!” “Iwachan!”. Iwiazumi groaned, the last one sounded so real, a little too real. His eyes flew open to see the real Oikawa holding a bag of popcorn in the door frame.

He could only imagine Oikawa’s disgust, walking into his own bedroom to find his best friend jerking off to his underwear. But as soon as they made eye contact Oikawa simply walked out of the room and closed the door. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I am such an idiot! Iwaizumi thought. What the fuck am I gonna do? Is he gonna come back in here? I gotta face him somehow, I have to at least apologize before I sprint out of here. He decided to clean up his mess. With Oikawa no longer looking at him he sat up and pulled his sweats back on, even though he was alone he was embarrassed. Hajime put the lotion and magazines back into the drawer as well as the stolen pair of underwear. He then closed the drawer and jumped when the door opened. Was Oikawa waiting for him to put the underwear back? “Oikawa” he started. Iwaizumi had never cried in front of anyone before (excluding that one Karasuno match) but he felt a lump in his throat. Oikawa interrupted “I got out of the movie early.” he looked down at his feet shyly “Said I had a stomach ache” he added. A small “Oh” was all Iwaizumi could let out. “Do you think I’m weird?” Oikawa asked quietly. Weird? He just caught me jerking it to his underwear. How is he the weird one? “Ya know… the magazines.” Oikawa said. Is he really worried I found out he’s gay right now? “No shittykawa I don’t care if you’re gay, I think you shouldn’t be the one embarassed right now.” Iwiazumi assured him. “Right.” Oikawa said smiling, with a slight blush “Um, so what were you doing?” Oikawa asked.

Iwa gulped. “Uh well, you see, I thought you wouldn’t be back until later, and I know I really shouldn’t look through your stuff, but I did.” He took a deep breath. “And I think you saw the rest.” Oikawa didn’t seem disgusted, more maybe amused. “You weren’t looking at the magazine though?” Oikawa questioned. Iwaizumi decided explaining further might kill him and said nothing. “Was that my underwear?” Oikawa pressed further, and stepped closer. The burning erection in Iwazumi’s pants from before definitely wasn’t helping. “Yeah.” Iwaizumi replied flatly. “I’m not gay though.” Hajime assured. “Right.” Oikawa said sarcastically “So that’s from a chick and not the magazines or my underwear?” he said pointing his gaze down Hajime’s body towards his crotch. “Well, fine I guess maybe there's a part of me that finds you attractive.” Iwaizumi confessed. Oikawa smirked, “And when did you plan on telling me?” Iwaizumi let out a huff “Never I guess, again Oikawa i’m not gay.” Oikawa then asks “So you like only girls?” Iwaizumi sat down knowing Oikawa wouldn’t let him leave until he got to the bottom of Iwaziumi’s feelings, he was nosy like that. “Alright maybe both, is it possible to like both?” Iwaizumi confessed. “I’ve heard of that, there’s tons of people like that Iwachan! I myself am not one, but I think you might be.”

Is he… not mad at me? “Are you not mad at me?” Hajime asked. “Nah i’ve been looking for someone to experiment with, it’s not easy to find another gay guy around here.” Hajime rolled his eyes, “I’m not gay Shittykawa, and besides even if I was what makes you think i’d “experiment” with you?” Oikawa scoffed “That.” he said pointing down to a massive tent in Iwaizumi’s pants still hard and standing tall. Iwaizumi grabbed a pillow off Tooru’s bed and pushed it over his hard on. “This is a one time thing Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said and even though he’d never show it, he was excited.


End file.
